Love, War and Friendship
by livelyheart
Summary: "Have you...uh...ever thought about letting your hair grow?" She says while putting a finger to her lips. "And if you get rid of that angry attitude, you wouldn't be that bad...In fact a girl might even wanna date you," She smirked at his frowning face. She wanted to make him even more irritated so she said "Maybe even me." She laughed at his face that turned a bright red.
1. Chapter 1

A story about love, war and friendship. She was just a normal girl living in the southern water tribe. Her whole life changed when her friends and she found the avatar in an iceberg. She goes on a huge quest to finally bring peace to world. But most importantly, what happens when she finds out she has something she wished for all her life. Does she regret her wish? Is she happy with her wish? Will she fail?

* * *

**Hello guys and girls! Lively here, with another fanfiction. This one will be a little different, instead of doing my character first person point of view I'll be doing third person. So for this story, I will be doing chapter 1 as episode 1. And lastly, I want to apologize for not updating in my other fanfic, sorry but my interest in The legend of Zelda has waned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Boy in the Iceberg Part 1

The clear blue water reflected Akane's face while she was looking over the canoe. She peered at the ice sea of the Southern Water Tribe. The icebergs were drifting in the water as usual; the air was clear blue and not a cloud within sight.

She was fishing with her two best friends who also happened to be siblings. Sokka was at the front of the boat holding a spear ready to attack while Katara was at the back staring into the blue water just like Akane.

She has been best friends with Sokka and Katara since she was a child, even though she was the same age as Sokka, she made fast friends with Katara first. Most likely because she was a female, but later in her tween years she became close to both of them, including gran gran, who she treated like her own grandmother.

Akane was in between the two siblings, looking for fish in the crystal clean water. She looked at her mirrored reflection in the water. She looked tired, she had been fishing for almost the whole day now and they still haven't found a catch. No matter how hard Sokka was trying to catch one with his oh so, _amazing_ fishing skills.

Her eyes had dark bags under them, while her thin lips were pulled into a natural frown. She didn't know why, but it seemed she was frowning all the time. She also took notice to her dark hair and her small hazel eyes. For living in the southern water tribe, she didn't really look apart of the waterbending tribe.

However she was just a normal nonbender just like Sokka. But Katara was different, she was the only waterbender left in the southern water tribe. So she was kind of a big deal to everybody, she never let it go to her head though, she may be temperamental but she doesn't have a big ego.

" It's not getting away from me this time," Sokka says determinately while looking over his shoulder grinning confidently, I let out a small chuckle at Sokka's confidence "Watch and learn girls, this is how you catch a fish" he finished while licking his lips.

Akane rolls her eyes and turns over to see what Katara's reaction is from Sokka's confidence. Surprisingly she wasn't even paying attention to Sokka. Usually when Sokka boasted about doing something, Katara would give back a snarky remark in reply. I walk on my twos knees to Katara and realizing she is staring at a fish under water.

She sneaks a glance behind her shoulder to Sokka and Akane. Sokka isn't looking but Akane is starting at her curiously. Knowing that Katara found a fish and wants to catch it by waterbending it out of the water, she gives her a reassuring smile and slightly nods her head.

Katara removes her left glove immediately she reaches her arm out in the direction the fish is she takes a heavy deep breath and moves her wrist up and down in wave motions. The water in front of her starts to ripple and suddenly a water bubble leaps up from the water with the fish in the middle.

Akane stares at the fish that is now in mid-air and smiles at Katara, proud of how she waterbended the fish. Even though she is proud of her a pang of jealously shoots through her body like lightning _Why can't I be a bender? _She thinks bitterly as she turns her vision to Sokka.

"Shhh," Sokka tries to shut us up "You're gonna scare it away," He adds while licking his lips and opening his eyes even wider. He also starts wiggling his fingers like a madman. "I can already smell it cookin'."

"Well stop talking and catch the damn fish" she blurts irritated that he is all talk but no do. She doesn't really care that she was a little rude to him, which was how their friendship worked. After she notices that he hadn't even given notice to what she said she decides to see how Katara is doing.

She is still doing the same circular motions but this time she is using both hands, even though she can't see her face Akane can predict what it looks like; concentration and determination.

Katara sighs and exclaims "But Sokka, I caught one!" She says while moving her hands in waterbending motions.

She brings the fish over the canoe, intending to drop in there but Sokka accidently hits the water bubble with the end of his long pointed spear. The water bubble bursts and soaks Sokka and nearly Akane but she leans back wisely. The fish somehow jumps back into the water leaving Katara angry.

"Hey!" Katara shouts angrily. Akane starts to laugh hysterically while holding her chest for balance. Her eyes water at Sokka's funny expression and his shocked face as the water soaks his ponytail.

"Ugh!" he yells surprised. He turns back to glare at Katara angrily while placing his spear parallel to the rim of the canoe. "Why is it that every time you play with magic water, I get soaked?" He questions while looking at her…still angry. He clenches his fists tying to wring out some of the water off his blue tunic. "YOU are the one who hit the stupid fish with your stupid spear!" Akane says raising her voice defending Katara.

Akane peers at Katara who looks annoyed, every time Sokka argues with Katara, Akane always sides with Katara. That girl can be _very_ dangerous. She gives me a grateful look but quickly glares back at Sokka.

"Urch. It's not magic, it's waterbending! And it's-"

"Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah, blah, blah. Look, I'm just saying" he interrupts her while twisting his warrior's wolf knot intending to squeeze out the water. "That if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself." He finishes while looking smug.

Akane starts mentally smacking Sokka for saying that she simply lean away from the sibling brawl, hoping to not get a part of it like she usually does, but sometimes she just can't help herself. "You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water!" Katara exclaims while crossing her arms irritated, and raises one arched eyebrow.

Turns out Sokka coincidentally was doing that the exact moment Katara said it. Akane burst out laughing again at Katara's wit and says in between laughs "It's funny cause its true!"

He turns around slowly, pouting. But before they can continue their argument the canoe swivels and everybody bumps into each other. They all get wide-eyed and their mouths make small o's as they realise that the boat has strayed into fast water currents.

Akane places both palms on the rim and looks over, the boat is moving rapidly. She turns to the front and notices that there is a large ice barrier ahead that is crushing anything that comes in front of it.

Sokka tries to paddle us out of the way of the floating chunks of ice; he manages to stay clear from the huge chunks that were going to slam us into smithereens. Sensing his need for help Akane also grabs a paddle and helps Sokka paddle the boat.

They accidently bump into an iceberg; she stumbles back but regains her posture. "Watch out! Go left! Go left!" Katara exclaims telling us where to go. Annoyed at her commands Akane shouts, "I know Katara!"

They both start grunting in pain. They try to dodge the now broken icebergs that come crashing in between them.

It's no use as they crash into an iceberg, and they are now stranded on it.

"You call that left?" Katara groans accusingly as she uses her hands to stand her up the iceberg. Sokka turns around and bolts up.

"Hey! At least we were trying to get us out of there instead of just standing there doing nothing _princess_!" Akane blurts loudly while glaring at Katara. Sokka noticing them arguing decides to chime in. "You don't like our steering? Well, maybe you should've waterbended us out of the ice." He says while mocking waterbending motions.

Katara furious that they were both teaming up on her stood on her feet on top of the iceberg ad said "So it's my fault?" She glares at both of us with both hands on her hip.

"I knew I should've left you home! Leave it to a girl to screw things up!" he says annoyed, his comment offending both Katara and Akane. "Sloooow down Sokka," she starts confused and pissed off at his sexist remark "What's that supposed to mean!?" Hearing my remark he rolls his eye at me and starts "It means gir-"

"You are the most sexist, "She starts while pointing at her brother angrily, she also lifts up her hands and swings them back down which ripples the water behind her. "immature, nut brained," she continues with the water still creating small waves behind her.

"Uhhmm Katara-"Akane starts trying to warn Katara about what she is doing.

"I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" She finishes while swinging her hands back with so much force that she manages to crack he iceberg behind her, Sokka still oblivious at what his sister is doing looks up when he hears the cracking of the iceberg.

They both look at Katara with frightened expressions but Katara doesn't seem to notice and continues her rampage. "Ever since mom died, I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!" She cries out while pointing to herself, meanwhile behind her little chucks has fallen off the iceberg.

She exclaims the last part again still doing the weird hand movements; she managed to crack a large piece of the iceberg. Sokka stumbles back in fear while Akane stands with her feet firm and staring between Katara and the iceberg.

"I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, not pleasant!" She exclaims louder and causing a huge crack in the iceberg.

"Katara, settle down!" Sokka says in fear. "Katara! Stop!" Akane says while looking at her bewildered.

"No that's it! I'm done helping you! From now on, you're on your own!" She finishes still ignoring Sokka and Akane.

Her last motion causes the crack behind her to crack even further, moving from the base to the top. Sokka gasps for air and Katara finally notices the chunks of ice that's behind her, which causes her to gasp. They turn around to see it collapse and all of them are sent back several feet by the large wave caused by the falling ice into the water.

Sokka holds protective arms over Katara and Akane while they are all lying flat on the berg, trying to stay on it.

"Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara." Sokka says annoyed to Katara while removing both arms off of them.

"True that" Akane mutters in agreement as she struggles to regain composure on the floe, she is lying down on her stomach with her head peeking over to notice a faint light coming out of the water.

"You mean I did that?" She says with a shocked look on her face.

"Yep. Congratulations." Sokka says sarcastically as he nudges Katara lightly in the rib.

"We should throw you a party" Akane chimes in sarcastically while rolling her hazel eyes. These are the times that she regrets coming on these fishing trips with them.

All of a sudden, the water beneath them starts to glow a brilliant bright blue. As bubbles lift out of the water, they cower back from the rim of the canoe, stumbling back onto their hind feet. Surprisingly, an enormous iceberg bursts out of the water.

Katara and Akane lean closer and stare if he wants to hold her at the iceberg unlike Sokka who is behind them stretches out his hand to tell them to stay back. Akane pans her vision to the iceberg, which is showing a figure within the ice.

Is that a person? Akane thinks as she got on one knee to stand up and to check out the mysterious giant glowing iceberg.

The figure, inside the ice, has a glowing arrow on his head and hands. Suddenly, the boy's eyes open, which glows, like the arrows on his head and hands. This event startles the trio. The bright light blinds all them that they need to shield their eyes.

"What. The. Hell."Akane blurts confused but more curious.

"He's alive! We have to help!" Katara says shocked while grabbing Sokka's club and jobbing to the iceberg with a strange glowing boy in it. She pulls up her head and Kane is close on her heel, following her.

"Katara, get back here! We don't know what that thing is!" he exclaims while reaching out his hand but to his dismay they are both already jumping icebergs to get to the boy.

He quickly takes his spear out of the floating floe and follows the girls. The three use several helpful placed floes to step on to get to the large iceberg that has a glowing boy within it. Katara and Akane are the first to reach the iceberg and she strikes the iceberg a lot on the same spot with the club. Nothing.

"Strike it harder Katara! Or just let me do it!" Akane says annoyed that she hasn't cracked it yet, _If I did it instead of her, I would probably of cracked it open in the second strike_ Akane thinks greedily and egotistically.

Katara finally slams the ice; they are all thrown back by a strong just of wind that comes from the iceberg. The hole Katara made causes cracks to run over through the whole iceberg and it cracks open with a large explosion.

An incredible beam of light shoots toward the sky which makes the trio shield their eyes.

_What does that stupid beam of light mean? And this my friends, is why I shouldn't of went fishing with them this morning._

* * *

**YUUP. So that was the first chapter I hope it wasn't boring and too long please R&R what you think about this story and if I should continue it. And by the way this is a slow burning zukoxoc romance. So don't expect it to be love at first sight. And i hope you all notice that my OC isn't a Mary Sue...can you guy's guess her flaws?Anyway see you guy's later xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. To clear any confusion you pronounce her name Ah-con-nay and her nickname is Kane (Con-nay)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Chapter 2: The Boy in the Iceberg Part 2

_Previously on Love, War and Friendship_

_The hole Katara made causes cracks to run over through the whole iceberg and it cracks open with a large explosion._

_An incredible beam of light shoots toward the sky which makes the trio shield their eyes._

_What is this stupid beam of light mean? And this my friends, is why I shouldn't of went fishing with them this morning._

The mist finally starts to settle around the iceberg. Sokka has protectively held Katara, but he released her to see what is happening.

Light still circles the ice remains. Sokka fixes his vision at the girls and they all stand up. Katara places her arm on her brothers while Akane is beside Sokka. He lifts his metallic spear at the alleged crater.

He lowers his spear with a shocked look on his face when he realizes that the figure in the crater that had blue glowing arrows has now escaped from the crater.

"Stop!" He commands while holding his spear up in defence once again. _What is he saying stop to? It's not like the strange arrow boy can hear us yet._

The boy slowly lifts himself out of the crater, and is now standing atop of it, looking straight at the trio, making all of them feel fear but also curiosity.

The bright lights start to faint down and the boy's arrows stop glowing. They boy gives us one last look before he suddenly faints and falls over. Akane hears Katara's gasps and she sees her run toward the boy ready to catch him before he falls onto the ground.

Akane and Sokka stagger toward the limp boy and Katara who successfully caught the boy and he is now in her arms. Akane has a lot of emotion running through her right now; confusion, curiosity, and fear.

"Is that kid alive or what?" She questions carelessly while kneeling beside Katara and the limp boy. Hearing her comment Katara glares at her and Kane gives her a look that says 'Whaaat?'

"Yeah Kane, he is, he just fainted." She mutters smartly. Akane fixes her hazel eyes on the boy and notice he couldn't be older than 12 years of age. You could also tell he hadn't hit puberty yet. He almost had babyish features and a round bald head.

At that moment, Sokka starts to lightly hit the young boy's head with the flat spot on his spear.

"Stop it!" Katara says annoyed at Sokka while waving his spear away. Akane doesn't really mind Sokka doing that because they really don't know him, so why should we treat him with respect? She bristly pushes her black side bangs out of her face and parts her lips.

She looks at the boy and notices he starts to moan a little bit so she professed. "I think he is waking up" Katara glances at her then back at the boy, she slowly places him against the crater.

They all stare at him anxious, slowly the boys gray eyes drowsily flutter open, and he then suddenly gasps at Katara's face which has her bright blue eyes gazing at him in relief.

"I need to ask you something…" They boy asks weakly in a pre-puberty voice. This shocks Katara and Akane, wanting to hear what he has to say leans in closer to hear what the boy has left to say.

"What?"

"Please ... come closer,"

"What is it?" Katara asks, curious.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" He suddenly cheerfully pleaded dismissing his tire form and replacing it with a new, happy, cheerful, excited form.

"Uh, sure...I-I guess." She responds awkwardly; confused from the boy's mixed expressions.

Surprisingly the strange arrow boy elegantly rises to his feet in a swift movement, leaving the trio dazed. Katara and Akane look at him in disbelief unlike Sokka who stumbles back in shock, pointing his spear at the young boy again.

"What's going on here?" He asked confused at the scenery, he also rubs his head and looks around the area. Akane stands up because the snow was making her clothes wet, she looked at Katara who was still on the ground she stretches her hand out for take it and get up.

"You tell us!" Sokka retorts aggressively while pointing to the top of the crater. "How did you get in the ice? And why aren't you frozen?" He finishes while poking the boy in the side.

"I'm ... not sure" He says while pushing the spear away.

Suddenly they all heard a growl noise coming from with the hollow of the crater. Hearing that growl the boy stumbles above it to get to the thing that made the sound.

Soon after, the trio walked around to discover a weird _animal _there. It was huge, furry and had the same arrow like marks like the boy. Akane's jaw dropped to the ground seeing it. Same as Sokka's.

"What is that thing?" Sokka questions while they boy is petting the furry beast.

"This is Appa, my flying bison."

"Right, and this is Katara, my flying sister." He says sarcastically while pointing to Katara. Akane bites on her lip, trying not to laugh a Sokka's comment. No matter how stupid he seems he's a funny guy.

The 'flying bison' starts to inhale through his nose. What is he doing? He does it some more and then she realizes that he is about to sneeze. She quickly moves from beside Sokka and the bison sneezes all over Sokka.

Fortunate for Akane, unfortunate for Sokka.

"Ughhh!" Sokka cries disgustedly as he tries to get the snot off him, even getting on the snow to get it off him.

"Don't worry, it'll wash out. So do you guys live around here?" He asks cheerfully. Akane fixes her vision on the boy and not on Sokka, who latterly, has snot dripping from him.

"Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light?! He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy!" He cries while pointing his spear at the boy, who seems shocked to see it.

"Totally Sokka" Akane says sarcastically while Katara chimes in. "Oh yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in his eye," While she says that they boy gives them all a kind smile. "The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka and the normal one is my best friend Akane. You never told us your name."

"I'm A ... . a-a-a-Achoo!" He starts stuttering with his nostrils flaring. They look at him wide-eyed and sort of worried about what's wrong with him.

He sneezes, but it wasn't a normal sneeze instead it was a sneeze which he flew ten feet in the air.

_What the hell?_

The sneeze makes them stumble back and he starts to land back on the snow.

"I'm Aang."

"You just sneezed…" Sokka says confusedly "and flew ten feet in the air!"

"Really? It felt higher than that."

Katara and Akane spare a glance to each realizing who he is, it was so obvious. The clothes, the bald head, the _flying_!

"You're an airbender!" Katara gasps.

"Sure am!"

Sokka starts to mumble something about how he is going mad and walks away, but quickly stops when he realizes that they are stranded on the iceberg.

"Well, if you guys are stuck, Appa and I can give you a lift." He says generously while airbending himself on 'Appa'. _Me, getting on…that. No way._

"Uhm I don't think that's a good idea-"

"We'd love a ride! Thanks!" She interrupts while running to Appa's side.

"Oh no! I'm not getting on that fluffy snot monster!" Sokka says disagreeing.

"Yeah I agree with Sokka" Akane says nervously while twiddling her thumbs.

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know, before you both freeze to death?" Katara blurts while climbing on top of Appa with Aang's help.

"But-" Akane starts but stops when she cannot think of a reason to not go on Appa. Sokka does the same thing and points at Katara ready to retort, but he doesn't say anything.

He shakes his head in defeat and gets on Appa. Akane, seeing how quickly he gave in, huffs in defeat and gets on the bison.

Appa goes jumps into the water and walks in it but he is not flying yet.

"Yeaah, a _flying_ bison," Akane says with a sour look on her face. She hears Sokka chuckle lightly, he is sitting there with his arms crossed and sulking.

"Wow they are like twins!" Aang exclaims while looking over his shoulder at them.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Akane and Sokka retorts loudly back together. She rolls her eyes at Sokka and she notices they are doing the same facial expression and same body language. She quickly drops her arms and crosses her legs. She glares at them angrily.

Katara and Aang start laughing at us and he says. "Come on, Appa. Yip-yip!"

The bison does not respond and certainly doesn't fly.

"Wow, that was truly amazing ..." Sokka states sarcastically. Akane chuckles but Katara turns around and shoot him a glare.

"Appa's just a little tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see," Akane looks at the two and notice Aang is smiling wide at Katara and she does the same but then she moves back and notice she is still smiling at her.

_Hmmm seems like airbender boy has a crush._

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Katara asks, uncomfortable because they Aang is still smiling at her.

"Oh, I was smiling?" He asks surprised. Akane can't see her expression after that because her face is turned.

"Sorry to interrupt, whatever is going on there" She blurts while waving her hands at them "But im gonna sleep so goodnight" She finishes with a loud yawn. She lies down on the saddle and drifts into slumber.

She wakes up with, a hit on the shoulder, a yell in her face and a body shake. Akane shoots up from her cot to come face to face with the most annoying boy in the village. Kai. She gives the 8 year old boy a quick death stare and burying her face in the circular pillow.

"Akane! Waaakee uuuup!"

She grunts in frustration and knowing he won't go away until she does what he needs she groans and narrows her eyes at the boy.

"What?!"

"Airbender boy is about to introduce himself to the village" He says whileclapping his hands in excitement.

"And this concerns me why?"

"Just come! He might do cool magic tricks!"

"Ugh fine" She says while throwing the covers off of her. Magic tricks? This boy needs some knowledge on bending.

She hops off the cot and stumbles out the door with a excited Kai left behind her.

"Wait up!" he says while jogging to catch up with Kane.

She lifts her hand to block out the sun's rays she looks to her left and notices that Aang and Katara has left their tent and area about to introduce the Airbender. She runs to group and listens to their conversation. Unlike Sokka who is watching from afar.

"Hi Akane!" Aang exclaims while giving me a happy grin. _Uh okay then. Why is he so excited to see me? _

"Hi." She reply's uncomfortably while walking beside Gran Gran.

"Aang, this is the entire village," Katara says while gesturing towards the line of villagers. "Entire village, Aang."

Aang respectfully towards toward them but they all take steps back expect for Akane who just stands there. She already knew he was an airbender, and she definitely was not afraid of him.

"Uh, why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" He asks awkwardly while peering down at his clothes. Akane giggles wait no. _I don't giggle! I chuckle, there is a difference. I'm not a prissy princess._

"Well, no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct, until my granddaughter and grandson found you." Gran Gran says while stepping forward.

"Extinct?" he asks in shock and disbelief.

"Aang, this is my grandmother." Katara pipes in, gesturing to Gran Gran.

"Call me Gran-Gran."

While she says that Sokka out of nowhere snatches Aang's staff.

"What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this!"

"It's not for stabbing! It's for airbending." Aang says while airbending a current, getting his staff back. Soon after, he opens his staff thingy and it became a glider. Akane lets a small gasp escape and Sokka does the same but he covers his head with his hands.

"Magic trick! Do it again!" A random village girl says excitedly, Akane almost feels bad that she doesn't know her name, considering the village is so small. She tunes everything around her out and goes deep in thought.

_Kara? Kya? Ugh what's her name? Now that I think about it I really don't know other of the children's name except for Kai. Kai was like the annoying little brother I never had. Well Katara and Sokka are the family I've never had. Gran-Gran told me my mom and dad died when I was a small child but for some reason overtime I asked her about them, she would just brush it off. _

_I want to learn more about my family, I need to learn more._

**Keep your eyes for the next chapter! It will finally have our beloved angry prince in it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Review. Please **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it and I'm very grateful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Boy in the Iceberg Part 3

_Previously on Love, War and Friendship_

_Kara? Kya? Ugh what's her name? Now that I think about it I really don't know other of the children's name except for Kai. Kai was like the annoying little brother I never had. Well Katara and Sokka are the family I've never had. Gran-Gran told me my mom and dad died when I was a small child but for some reason overtime I asked her about them, she would just brush it off. _

_I want to learn more about my family, I need to learn more._

* * *

"Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a firebender," Sokka says sternly to the six little boys while taking out his club and holding it up proudly. Akane looks at the boys; who all seem bored from Sokka's warrior 'lessons'.

Right now, she was helping Sokka train the future warriors, since Hakoda (Sokka's and Katara's dad) taught Sokka and Akane to be watertribe warriors. They both learned together but not Katara since she was a waterbender, she didn't have any one to teach her that here in the southern watertribe.

"And remember, you have to look intimating to be intimidating." Akane says, giving the group of boys her best 'don't mess with me' face.

"Right! In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing! For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?" He exclaims while raises his fist on the word men. Akane coughs loudly intending for Sokka to get the message.

Realizing her hint he quickly corrects himself "Uh how can we call ourselves warriors?" He looks at Kane for approval and she slightly smirks and nods her head.

"I gotta pee!" A boy sitting down exclaims while waving his hand over his head. Akane laughs at this and walks over to the boy and whispers to him "Well unless you want Sokka to lecture you, then I recommend holding it in."

"Listen! Until your fathers return from the War, they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe, and that means no potty breaks!" He barked angrily while making weird arm gestures.

"And there it is" She says while walking back to Sokka. He gives her an annoyed look and she shrugs innocently while raising her brows and smirking.

"But I really gotta go!" The same boy exclaims, really needing to go tinkle.

"Okay, who else has to go?" Sokka sighs in defeat. At hearing this all the boys hands shoot up, he face palms in frustration.

"They will be _great_ warriors one of these days!" Akane laughed sarcastically while lightly pushing Sokka in the shoulder.

"The best." He retorts obviously being sarcastic. Suddenly, Katara jogs up to the two.

"Have you seen Aang? Gran-Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago." She yelped worriedly while looking around frantically.

Suddenly her gaze fixes on something behind Akane and she follows her vision, she turns around to see Aang just came out of the bathroom and is talking to the kids.

"Uh!" He says, annoyed. "Katara, get him out of here! This lesson is for warriors _only_!"

Sokka starts to walk away while Kane is still beside Akane, but he halts when he hears the children laughing.

"Whee!"

Akane turns around to Aang and discover the children are sliding down Appa's tail. Appa lifts the end of his tails so the kids fly into the air. One of them flies over Sokka's spear that now is a mark. Katara and Akane laugh as the boys head gets dunked in the snow, but Sokka walks forward to the kids.

"Let them have fun for once!" Akane says while holding on the back of his coat to stop him from going any further. He moves her hand and says angrily. "_Fun _won't win the war!"

He storms off to the children and shouts. "Stop! Stop it right now!" His shouts directed at Aang. "What's wrong with you?! We don't have time for fun and games with the War going on!"

Akane runs up to hear what's going on. She hears Aang say "What war? What are you talking about?"

_Is he kidding? How does he not know a war is going on for one hundred years!_

"Wait you don't know?" She asks in disbelief.

He is about to respond to her but he gets distracted by something behind him and he randomly shouts. "PENGUIN!" HE starts to chase the penguin that starts to run away.

"He's kidding, right?" Sokka says to Akane as Katara starts to chase Aang who is chasing the penguin.

"I really don't know…"

* * *

Akane was helping Gran-Gran knit woven scarfs for the village; well she wasn't really helping more like causing havoc. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get it right. _Ugh why won't the stupid loop go through?! _She thought angrily as she was pushing banging her needles together angrily.

If anyone else saw her 'knitting' they would probably think she was just tapping the two knitting needles together than actually doing any knitting.

"Ughhhh" She huffed in frustration as she pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes in concentration.

"Dear, you don't have to try anymore," Gran-Gran says noticing the fifteen year old girl's irritation. _Akane does not give up! _She thought while shooting Gran-Gran an angry look. But she realized that she was her elder and she was just being nice.

"Sorry Gran-Gran," She starts while setting the needles down. "It's just that the whole 'boy in the iceberg' thing was been freaking me out"

Gran-Gran also sets down her knitting needles and responds. "I understand why, it is very overwhelming"

Akane nods in agreement. _She sure is right. Well she is most of the time. Now that I think about it, this is the perfect time to ask her about my family. But what if she doesn't answer? I don't care; she has to tell me, everything, something, anything. _

"Gran-Gran?" Akane starts nervously. She purses her lips and doesn't look her in eye.

"Yes, Kane?"

"Well, uhm…I want to know what happened to my parents" She blurts finishing the last sentence in one breath. The anticipation is killing her.

Gran-Gran looks at Akane wide-eyed, and looks at her shocked.

_I regret nothing. _

She walks over to Akane and holds her hand in hers. "Akane dear, I would have told you if I've known."

Akane's heart dropped and she lost a lot of hope of ever finding about her family. Gran-Gran must know something.

"B-but, there must be _something _you know!" She exclaims, feeling her face and ears get hot.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anything,"

_When you lose your memory you learn so much things about yourself that's you've forgotten, but my life is different. It's as if I lost my memory but no one is here to tell me anything about myself. _

"How-" She starts but stops immediately when she hears a loud bang.

A flare.

Instead of continuing her conversation with Gran-Gran she sprinted outside of the igloo to see why the hell a flare went off. She peers outside and sees that Aang has returned and is talking to the village kids.

She runs up to them and hears Sokka exclaim angrily. "I knew it!" He points his finger at Aang. "You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?"

"Aang didn't do anything! It was an accident." Katara says defending Aang.

"Yeah. We were on the ship and there was this booby trap and well..." Aang starts while rubbing his head. "We boobied right into it."

"Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship! Now we could all be in danger!" Gran-Gran says suddenly appearing from the igloo.

"Don't blame Katara. I brought her there. It's my fault."

Akane mentally face palms at what Aang just said.

"I recommend you stop talking."

"Aha! The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy. The foreigner is banished from our village." He exclaims angrily again. The children begin to walk away with pouting faces.

"Aang is not our enemy!" Katara starts angrily, but calms down and continues. "Don't you see? Aang's brought us something we haven't had in a long time: fun."

"Katara, I get where you're coming fun, because trust me I know fun. But a war isn't fun. The firenation are gonna be here any minute!" Akane says reasonably but also angrily.

"Get out of our village! Now!" Sokka barked to Aang.

"Grandmother, please. Don't let Sokka do this!" Katara cried pleadingly, Akane felt bad for her, but she didn't really understand why she was so attached to this boy.

"Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best if the airbender leaves."

"Fine! Then I'm banished, too!" She yells, obvious being furious. She starts to drag Aang away and Akane can't help but feel upset.

_She can't leave me! The entire people I'm close to have left or want nothing to do with me. She is my best friend, she can't leave._

"Where are _you _going?" Akane demands while walking up to Katara.

"To find a waterbender. Aang is taking me to the North Pole.

"I am?" He says confused but then brightens up and exclaims. "Great!"

Akane gives up and walks back to Gran-Gran. She gives her a reassuring look but they both know that the firenation are coming. She notices Sokka walk up to Katara and says something so loud she can hear from afar.

"Katara! Would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family?"

Even though Akane wants to know Katara's response she tunes them out. She would know soon if Katara left and maybe it would be safer for her to leave. But she didn't want her to leave, Katara was like the mother she had never had. She had helped her through thick and thin. She needed her.

Instead of helping Sokka train the kids, she was getting ready for the upcoming raid. She slipped on her water tribe warrior outfit it was like Sokka's but for females. She didn't want to put on the face makeup even though she knew Sokka wouldn't have even thought of _not _putting it on.

She tied her long dark hair back with a blue ribbon and let her side bangs out. She wasn't intended to do her hair so it looked good; she wanted to put it back because it would get it the way during a fight.

She knows from experience, once she was weapon sparring with Sokka and he stated to randomly pull her hair. Let's just say she didn't win.

She steps out of her small tent but not before grabbing her two watertribe blades. Looking up, she notices that Sokka is on top of the low ice wall surrounding the village, he seems to be looking for any firenation ships.

Suddenly a loud, cracking noise erupts from nowhere and Akane freezes her legs but twists her head to look around frantically for the noise. She feels her heart race and her chest tighten.

She hears a range of gasps coming from the villagers she turns around to the villagers and sees children cowering with their mothers and Gran-Gran, sitting on a log by the camp fire, who also gasps.

Unexpectedly, the snow covered ground starts to shake and in the distance she can hear a rumbling sound. Akane sees Gran-Gran gasp and she starts to shake.

_How can I save the entire village? Everybody is counting on me…and Sokka. Screw the firenation; they all need to go down. This is the day I show them what the southern watertribe is made of! Today is the day I muster up the courage and risk my life to save these villagers._

Akane lifts up her head and narrows her brows. She perceives Sokka on the wall but she also notice that bits and pieces are breaking off.

"Sokka!" She yells but to his dismay he looks at her but looks at his watchtower that has now collapsed.

"Oh man!"

Akane frowns feeling sad for him, he really liked that watchtower. She gets her head back and realizes she needs to get the villagers out of the way. She turns around quickly and yells. "Villagers! Move back!"

They do as told and move back, Akane smiles in satisfaction that they actually listened to the fifteen your old. She looks back at the villagers and notice that there is some kind of shadow, she spins around and the smile quickly vanishes as she sees the ship.

Even though Akane is scared she makes sure to keep a confident face.

Show no fear.

She runs up the wall, a moment later Sokka is standing beside her. She gives him a small smile, he does the same but they both know this won't end well.

"Sokka, Akane, get out of the way!" Katara shouts at them worriedly.

As they are on the wall, the front of the ship plows through the snow. Sokka defensively raises his club and so does Akane with her dual blades

Before they can attack, the bow of the ship cracks the wall into snowy ruins. The snow goes downward, making Akane and Sokka land six feet back. The ship has come to a halt when she hears the loud steaming whistle.

"Ouch"

She winces as she lifts her torso, the impact of getting pushed several feet back hurts. A lot. She picks up the dual blades since they were knocked out of her hand when she was pushed back.

She peers up to see that the bow if the ship has now opened and a burst of steam escapes. Akane has snow on her face but she can see that the ship has formed a walkway.

She looks at the villagers who have come out of hiding her narrows her eyes and they are all frightened and scared. Children are holding on to their parents. The adults are shaking in fear.

_I have to help them. It's now or never._

She sets the fright and pain aside and gets up grasping her blades. She runs up to Katara but making sure she is in front of her, in front of all of them. The villagers take steps back including Katara.

Akane narrows her eyes as she notices three figures behind the mist.

The three figures emerge from the mist. Akane discovers that it is a guy with a helmet on and he has two guards close behind him on each wing.

The one in lead seems to be a…teenager? He has a scar on his left eye and has pale skin. But she can't see his other features because of the ridiculous firenation helmet he is wearing. But what she can see is the angry look on his face.

_What would a teenage boy be angry about? It's not like he is the one losing the war._

She feels a presence beside her; she moves her vision to the person beside her without moving her head.

Sokka.

They don't need to look at each other to know what they both need to do. Defend their tribe.

_Okay Akane, you can do this! Just be defensive than offensive. Find out what they want and make them leave. Easy…right?_

* * *

**Please Review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the review and the view! So I came up with a ship name for Zuko and my OC…Zukane! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender but Akane is mine**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Avatar Returns Part 1

_Previously on Love, War and Friendship_

_The one in lead seems to be a…teenager? He has a scar on his left eye and has pale skin. But she can't see his other features because of the ridiculous firenation helmet he is wearing. But what she can see is the angry look on his face._

_Okay Akane, you can do this! Just be defensive than offensive. Find out what they want and make them leave. Easy…right?_

* * *

The cold wind hit Akane's face as she was kneeling beside Sokka who had the same intimidating look on his face. Akane waits for them to come nearer before she confronts them.

But Sokka suddenly cries a battle cry and rushes to the scarred boy. Akane mentally face palms because Sokka would just end up head first in the snow, or maybe worse. While Sokka is running towards Scarface more soldiers begin to walk down the ramp.

Sokka sprints up to him, ready to attack but when he reaches Scarface he merely kicks the club to the left and kicking Sokka to his right without lifting his leg.

Akane lets a small gasp escape. _Okay, now I'm getting a little scared._ She slowly stands up and peers at Sokka who has his head in the snow but she quickly fixes her gaze back at the teenage boy.

He now has six men following him and Akane can tell the villagers are scared. She can hear Katara gasp from the one metre distance; she wants to tell the villagers it will be ok. But she can't.

Fireboy starts to walk towards the villagers and Akane.

_Show no fear, show no fear, show no fear._

Her chest tightens and her heart races a mile a minute, no doubt she is nervous but she is also brave and can handle this.

"State your business," Akane says to the boy, she hated the way her voice choked the statement out. She also steps in front of him and stretches both of her arms out with her dual swords so he can get any nearer to the her tribe.

He simply glares at her and barks. "I'm looking for someone!"

_Looking for someone? What if they found out there was another waterbender in the South Pole. This isn't good._

Unexpectedly he shoots a blast of fire through his palms straight at Kane, but she thinks quickly and crosses her swords into an X to block the blast. While blocking the shot she leans her head and the blast makes her feet slide back but she stands her ground.

Akane gasps as she puts lowers her blades. He actually firebended at her. What a true firebender.

He forcefully pushes her to his right and she nearly falls to the ground but she regains her composure, she feels her head and ears get hot with anger. She rushes to the scarred boy ready to attack him with the swords but two of his guards restrain her.

She struggles in their firm grasp and they also take away her dual swords leaving her helpless and useless.

_Great. Just great. _

The boy is now standing before the tribe and he surveys the group and seems to be looking for the person he wants.

Please don't stop on Katara.

But he does. He stops in front of Katara who is holding Gran-Gran.

"Where are you hiding him?!" He shouts angrily. If Akane could see his face she would've guess it was contorted with rage.

The scarred boy surveys the crowd again who are completely silent. Suddenly, he grabs Gran-Gran from Katara's grasp and hols her by the hood of her parka.

"He'd be about this age, master of _all_ elements?" He says annoyed while shaking Gran-Gran.

"Stop!" Akane yells from the from behind him still in the soldiers tight grasp. The scarred boy simply ignores the girl and continues his search.

He pushes Gran-Gran back into the crowd. Akane sees her shiver in fear and cling tightly on Katara. Katara is now glaring at the boy, but he seems to ignore that too.

Without warning, he moves his arm swiftly and releasing a blast of fire that skims the tribes heads. They all duck and cover their heads while whimpering.

"I know you're hiding him!"

Akane continues to struggle out of his grasp, but it no use_. It's kinda hard when two grown men are restraining you and you are trying to get out._ She tries to look behind her to see what Sokka is doing but the soldiers are blocking her view.

She huffs in frustration and pretends to sneeze on the guard who is blocking her view of Sokka.

"Achoo!"

The boy looks behind his shoulder and rolls his golden eyes but he quickly turns his attention back on the villagers. The tribe she 'sneezed' on has now moved a little so she can finally see how Sokka is doing.

He is recovering and he is picking up his blue club. He seems angry and most of his war paint has washed off. Sokka yelps another battle cry as he sprints toward the scarred boy. Right at the moment Sokka approaches him he turns around.

Sokka swings but the boy ducks and pushes him forward. Sokka lands on his butt on the ground and is forced to dodge the blast of fire that the boy shot at him. Akane glares at the boy and silently curses him for almost toasting Sokka.

Sokka spins to his side and throw his boomerang at the boy who almost gets hits by it. The scarred boy growls and glares at Sokka.

Suddenly Kai, tosses Sokka a long spear.

"Show no fear!"

Sokka successfully catches the spear in one hand and charges at Fireboy again. Unluckily for Sokka, the teenage boy breaks the spear with his arms and he takes the remaining parts of the spear and repeatedly hits Sokka in the head with the blunt end.

Akane yells. "Sokka!" as he falls down. Fireboy snaps the spear in half and tossing it away on both of his sides.

Surprisingly the boomerang Sokka threw came back into view and it hits the boy's helmet with a loud clink. _Yes boomerang! Wow, it actually came in handy this time _Akane

He gets pushed forward and he rearranges the helmet that got messed up when the boomerang hit him. Fireboy growls at Sokka who is still on the ground. The guards grip on Akane tightens seeing what happened to their leader.

"Haha take that Fireboy!" Akane says mockingly smiling as she tilts her head from side to side. The boy turns around and glares at her that made a shiver course through her body.

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

She rolls her eyes and smirks but unfortunately Fireboy starts to equip two fire daggers and he looks like he is ready to shoot them at her any minute.

_Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into? _She thinks as she gulps what feels like a rock in her throat.

Suddenly a person collides with the scarred teenager and he falls several feet backwards. He lands with his rear in the air and the helmet landing on it. Akane burst out laughing despite the guards who are twisting their grasp on her. She looks back to the person who collided with him.

It's…Aang.

"Yay!" Akane hears the cheering villagers and decides to join in. He rides around them on a penguin and he covers them in snow but they cheer it off. Luckily for her, when Aang came the shocked soldiers let go of her.

Watertribe is the best! Wait, that's not relevant now.

She was about to grab her dual swords from the ground when a blast of fire coming from a guard, she swiftly dodged it and headed back into the crowd, but sadly not getting her swords.

Aang stops in front of the villagers that include Katara, Akane and Sokka who is still on the ground. The penguin gets out from under him making him get off. He lands on his butt and starts to blink.

"Hey Katara, Hey Sokka, Hey Akane." He exclaims like usual; cheerful.

"Hi, Aang. Thanks for coming." Sokka mutters moodily.

They all fix their vision on the boy who is now standing up. He slowly lifts his arms up and the guards make a half circle around Aang.

Akane is about to grab her duals blades and help him but Katara put a restraining hand on her shoulder. She gives Akane a look and she immediately knows what it means so she steps back to her previous spot.

They start to enclose on him but he hits the snow covered ground his staff multiple times which knock them off their balance.

"Looking for me?"

"You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?" Fireboy says, shocked.

_Aang's…the avatar? But he is just a little kid! _

Throughout the crowd she hears a bunch of remarks.

"Aang?" Katara.

"No way!" Sokka.

"Oh my," Gran-Gran.

They start to circle around each other waiting for who is going to make the first move.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training, meditating. You're just a child!"

"Well, you're just a teenager." Aang retorts cleverly but confused. Hearing this he shoots a blast of fire at Aang, who blocks them by spinning his staff. This continues until a blast if fire almost hits the crowd.

Akane covered her head and yelped. Same with everyone else.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang says while holding down his staff, no longer wishing to fight.

Fireboy slightly nods and the guards seize him. _They can't take him away! He is the avatar, the world needs him now. _

Katara begins to gasp and rushes forward, Akane holds on to her arm but she pulls it out of her grasp and whimpers to Aang. "No! Aang, don't do this!"

"Don't worry, Katara. It'll be okay. Take care of Appa for me until I get back." He says calmly while being shoved onto the ramp.

_How is so calm about this?! Does he not know they will probably keep him prisoner for life. _

"Head a course for the Fire Nation. I'm going home." Firebug says determinedly as he boards the ship. The bow starts to close, leaving Aang watching us before the bow completely closes.

* * *

"Aren't we gonna do something about this?" Akane ask while pacing around Sokka, she had her arms crossed and an angry look on her face.

Sokka sighed and said. "Yeah, we will, let's go find Katara."

"Okay lets go." she blurted while walking toward her tent that is surprisingly still standing unlike the other tents.

She peered over the small village and winced, there were women fixing their tents, children upset that Aang is captured. People trying to fix the watch towers and several villagers examining damage the ship did to the wall.

She let out a long sigh before following Sokka.

* * *

Sokka and Akane found Katara by the shores of the Southern Watertribe. Katara spots them and her face drops.

"We have to go after that ship, Sokka. Aang saved our tribe, now we have to save him." She says determinedly.

"Then let's-" Akane starts but gets cut off by her rambling.

"Why can't you realize that he's on our side?" She rambles while making wide arm gestures.

"Katara, we-" Sokka starts, but Katara cuts him off too.

"If we don't help him, no one will. I know you don't like Aang, but we owe him and-"

"Katara!" He yells, this time cutting off Katara, Akane rolls her eyes at her rambling but also smiles at her.

"Are you gonna talk all day, or are you comin' with us?" He says, annoyed while gesturing hto the small canoe that s floating on the water.

"Sokka! Akane!" She exclaims while running over to thee two and embracing both of them into a group hug.

"You're welcome, Katara!" Akane says while laughing at Katara's sudden change of emotion.

"Thanks! It means a lot."

"Get in, we're going to save your boyfriend." Sokka says inviting Katara to get into the small canoe.

Akane and Sokka laugh while Katara rolls her eyes and says annoyed. "He's not my –"

"What do you three think you're doing?" A sudden voice come from somebody, They all spin around and realize that it is Gran-Gran.

"Uh…fishing" Akane says while shifting her eyes left to right and twiddling her thumbs.

The three share a look and all smile innocently at Gran-Gran.

"You'll need these." She says warmly while holding up three sleeping bags. Akane's eyes widen that Gran-Gran is letting them go. She gives her a grateful smile before grabbing the sleeping bags.

"Thanks, Gran-Gran."

"You're welcome my dear. But you have a long journey ahead of you." She walks over to Katara and continues. "It's been so long since I've had hope, but you brought it back to life, my little waterbender."

She hugs Katara and turns to Akane and tells her. "Akane, my clever little girl."

Akane smiles and engulfs her into a large embrace. Akane soon let go because she knew Gran-Gran also had something to say to Sokka.

"And you, my brave warrior, be nice to your sister." Gran-Gran hug him and who is embarrassed and pats her old back.

"Yeah, okay Gran."

"Aang is the Avatar. He's the world's only chance. You three found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his."

The three look at each other making sure what they are getting themselves into.

"Two problems though," Akane starts while talking to the siblings. "One, all of us won't fit on the canoe. And two-"

"There's no way we're going to catch a warship with a canoe." Katara interrupts her while pointing to the canoe. Seriously Katara?

"You just love interrupting people don't you, Katara?" Akane says while crossing her arms and leaning her head in.

Suddenly, a long growl comes from atop an icy hill. Akane looks up to see what it was.

Its Appa!

"Appa!" Katara exclaims brightly while running to the bison. Akane follows closely behind her leaving an annoyed Sokka behind them.

"You just looove taking me out of my comfort zone, don't you?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chappie! Please Review, it gives motivation to write faster! **


End file.
